


Hypnosis

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 16





	Hypnosis

纽特六年级那年，在霍格莫德撞见了忒修斯和他的女朋友。那是他第一次看到忒修斯和恋人在一起，温柔体贴得像是另外一个人。女人把他拉到猪头酒吧外的小巷里，踮起脚亲吻了察觉到她意图而顺从地低下头的忒修斯。房檐投下的阴影把他们笼罩住，掩盖这场不为人知的共同密谋。斯卡曼德露出了纽特熟悉的纵容的微笑，托住了女人的腰。

攥在手里的一直板蜂蜜公爵巧克力有点软下去，纽特不知道其他人遇上这种情况会怎样应对，但他僵在了原地，出神地望着女人的鞋。

一双亮眼的平底红鞋，后跟上似乎有什么东西的鳞片，反射着阳光一圈圈地晕染开。皮料因为女人踮脚的动作而显得柔软的不可思议，像它主人的肢体，无限地贴近忒修斯。

如果要让日后的纽特选出一件最具有情/色意味的东西——那双红鞋，将是他的首选。它应该是轻盈的，像是霍格沃茨圣诞宴会上那些小小的松树仙子，顽劣而易碎。从天而降，如红色丝绒般给纽特一个真正的，有关于人类之间肉/ 欲与爱情的启蒙。

她为什么偏偏要穿那么一双鞋子呢？纽特靠在墙上，突然觉得刚刚喝下去的黄油啤酒卡在咽喉，忍不住伸手卡住了自己的脖子。夏天喝这个确实不太合时宜。同时他意识到那或许是一个隐秘的暗示。

忒修斯感受到了吗？还是作为旁观者的自己才能清明地明白那样的旖旎。纽特忍不住探头再看了一眼，忒修斯扣住了女人的后脑，像是在深入这个吻。他没有闭上眼，目光漫不经心地扫了过来。

纽特转过身逃跑了，手抓着校服长袍的一角，心跳如鼓。

那年暑假他回了家。家里人惊讶多过于高兴。‘你在学校被欺负了吗？’，‘真的没有，妈妈。’喝完放了三块方糖的热牛奶，纽特把杯子放下上楼睡觉。上楼梯时他偏了偏头，看到墙上挂着的钟。属于他哥哥的那一根针迅速偏转起来，意图指向‘HOME’。纽特摇摇头继续上楼，下一秒忒修斯就站在走廊尽头他房间的门口看着他，似乎有些尴尬。

他是幻影移形回来的，西装还搭在臂弯里，直接上了二楼。

“好久不见，纽特。我还以为你已经睡了。”

“嗯…忒修斯。”他实在不知道该对忒修斯说些什么。“好久不见。”

“我以为你今年也不会回来…你那样说。”

在霍格莫德‘见面’之前，忒修斯偶然有公事去了霍格沃茨。他站在温室门口等着赫奇帕奇的学生们下课，微笑着和路过的宾斯教授打招呼。纽特转身想走，却被忒修斯快步追上了。——你在躲着我？——当然没有。——你会回家吗，暑假？——我，我不知道。

快两年没有回家了，纽特点点头：“今年学校没有神奇动物需要我。”

“这样。”忒修斯摸了摸耳朵，最后张开手，“那来抱一下吗？”

纽特下意识想拒绝，但忒修斯目不转睛地盯着他。好吧，只不过是一个拥抱而已，再正常不过了。他这样告诉自己，任由忒修斯搂紧了他。

“你为什么圣诞节也不回来？大家都在等你，妈妈做了你喜欢的蛋奶酒。”

“我发现了城堡里的一只隐形兽，花了整个圣诞假期才找到它。”

忒修斯在他耳边叹了口气，“又是因为神奇动物，去年暑假也是因为你要跟着神奇动物保护课的教授出去。你喜欢我送给你的圣诞礼物吗？”

一只傻傻的蒲绒绒，纽特觉得哥哥似乎不太理解神奇动物的意思。它更像是一只人见人爱的宠物，也许是唯一被大众接受的神奇动物。纽特把它转交给了隐形兽照料，它们看起来都很高兴。

“呃，当然，我很开心，忒修斯。”

“那真是太好了。”

下一秒纽特被忒修斯打横抱起来，他微微弯腰拧开了房门。纽特的成长速度太快了，家里的睡衣裤短了一截，随着忒修斯的动作露出一小半小腿。忒修斯把他放在那张床上——不知不觉已经有些小。他心里记下明天要给弟弟换一张大床的安排，问了一句：“要不要去和我一起睡？床太小了。”

纽特蜷着腿侧躺着，房间里没有开灯。走廊上昏黄的灯光打在忒修斯背上，看不到他的表情。纽特半张脸埋在枕头里，妈妈总是习惯在枕头上洒些安神的东西，今天却好像起了反作用。这味道太女性了，那个女人会用什么样的香水？忒修斯会凑近去闻这样的味道吗？

“我在霍格莫德看到你了。”

忒修斯坐在床边，像小时候一样抚摸着纽特的头发：“原来那真的是你。”

“你会这样邀请她和你睡一张床吗？”

“这不一样。”

不一样，纽特皱了皱眉。他把我当作什么，还是个孩子，可是马上我就要从霍格沃茨毕业了——这些都不能说，于是他闭上眼：“我要睡了。”

忒修斯亲吻了他的额头，打算退出房间。纽特突然喊住了他：“你们做了吗？那天。”

他十分肯定忒修斯愣住了，他听见忒修斯深呼吸了几次，最终还是放柔了声音：“当然没有。”

纽特可以想象到忒修斯的表情：讶异地扬起一边眉毛，无奈而包容地笑起来。这个话题太过大胆了，后知后觉纽特开始害羞起来。他从未和忒修斯说过有关那方面的事，那双火蜥蜴一般鞋，都怪那双鞋。纽特恨不得给忒修斯念一个遗忘咒，连忒修斯温柔下去的声音此刻都是一种折磨。

“忒，忒修斯，我不是那个意思，我…你们最近还好吗？她叫什么名字？”

“我们那天分手了。”忒修斯犹豫了一下，把门关上又回到了床边，“你今天很不对劲，阿尔忒弥斯。”

这一刻纽特突然意识到忒修斯是个英俊高大的成年人了，用这样低沉的声音说话，像是有万丈深情。他轻柔地握住纽特的手，“你想告诉我什么。”

他是如此肯定，就好像他已经猜到纽特要说些什么。不，连纽特自己也不知道他在想什么，想做什么。脑海里的红鞋——那已经不再是一双摆在橱窗里会被年轻女孩们注意的鞋子了。它像被施了变形咒，变成一堆向天喷射的红色绸缎，又再度落下来成为一大块红天鹅绒把纽特从头到脚蒙了进去。

它是有温度的，并且带着忒修斯的气息铺天盖地地落下来——忒修斯又一次吻了他的额头。

那似乎已经是很久以前的事，忒修斯拉着纽特的手去房子附近的湖边。他们坐在夏天的树荫里，忒修斯把岸边的石头变成纽特喜欢的神奇动物们。它们自发地向湖里走，却像是水漂那样在水面上蹦跳几下之后，最终才变回石子沉入水底。风拂过而动摇的湖面因为它们就此生出无尽的涟漪。

“这是你想要的答案吗？”忒修斯开口问道。

“忒修斯…”

“回答我。不然我把放到我办公桌上的那些投诉信全部交给爸妈。”

纽特在学校里不太受欢迎，他太不在意规定了。纵然随着年龄的增长他变得越来越圆滑，懂得用谎言来让人舒心。但是，规则，随便什么样的规则，他不太在意。

他爱上了忒修斯。

他们不久前在魔药课上学过迷情剂，地下教室的大黄铜坩锅里熬煮着泛着珍珠母光泽的魔药。纽特探头闻了闻螺旋上升着的蒸汽，闻到了他们家惯用的衣物芳香剂的味道——更像是烘干后的那样暖烘烘的感觉。当时他以为是阳光的原因，现在想来那其实是忒修斯的体温。

所以这是早就发生的事情，只是那个女人的出现，才给了他当头一棒。拨开迷雾看未来。

忒修斯还裹在衬衣里的腰身因为他坐在床边微微俯身的动作而勾勒出一道好看的线条，成年男性的身体。和纽特记忆里成长期的兄长的清瘦不同，充满了力量感。

于是他反问：“你什么时候爱上了我？” 

“你确定要让我回答这样的问题？好吧，也许是去年我去学校找你，站在温室外面看你们上草药课。你把袖子挽起来对付你的那一盆曼德拉草，偶然抬头望我这里看了一眼。”

“就这样？”

“你要知道爱上一个人有时不需要太多理由。”

纽特睁大了眼睛：“那你还和她在一起了吗？”

“我向你道歉，亲爱的。我曾试图忘了这件事。你知道，这不太好。”

忒修斯吻了纽特的嘴唇。其实好像并无区别，和亲吻其他地方。但只有这里，才能给人来自灵魂深处的战栗，感受到爱。纽特的导师邓布利多教授是个喜欢阐述爱的人，他曾经无意中对纽特说过：

“要知道，爱本身就是一种迷情剂。它会让人失去理智，迷失方向。”

当时纽特正在帮邓布利多把一只格林迪洛关进水箱里，皱了皱眉，“可是魔药是有期限的。”

邓布利多无意识摩挲了一下他的食指，“……我想你说的对。”

现在纽特显然无暇顾及其他，他的所有感官能感受到的只有忒修斯。温软湿热的唇舌，压抑的喘息，不自禁扣紧了他的手。他们的手指像一团腮囊草一样纠缠，黏糊地磨蹭在一起。这事实上是很温柔的一个吻，却让人感到晕眩。

“你缺氧了吗？”

“……不…”

忒修斯拥抱了他。他总惊叹于纽特是如此的让人安心。纽特对所有东西都是很有耐心的，而他真正闯祸的时候，只要他看你一眼——那双藏在他刘海之后的眼睛，怯生生的像是什么初生的小兽。再大的气也消了下去，心甘情愿地为他鞍前马后。

“你明天想去对角巷吗？”

“随便。”

“我可以再给你买一只蒲绒绒。”

“得了吧，你不如去韦斯莱家翻一只地精给我。”

忒修斯轻轻蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“我就知道你不喜欢，看你的表情就知道了。”

“它只是没那么有意思，我很感谢你……”纽特捧住忒修斯的脸抵住了他的额头，“你想让我开心，是不是？”

“我很想讨你喜欢。”

“你不要总暗示我该安慰你一下。”纽特搂住了忒修斯的脖子。

后来纽特被逐出了霍格沃茨，只带着一只皮箱和邓布利多为他争取而保留下来的魔杖。他去东线战场对付那些火龙——不止是乌克兰铁肚皮，还有威尔士绿龙，中国火球龙之类的。事实上每个人都上了战场，只不过麻瓜对抗侵略，巫师对抗黑魔法。一切都是前所未见的，更强大的武器，更致命的不可饶恕咒。

如金子般闪烁的，那个他和忒修斯在一起的短暂夏天，成为了纽特的福灵剂。

‘只需一点点，就能让人变得幸运。’纽特还记得魔药学教授说过的话。

幸运可能就此要到头了，纽特坐在国王十字车站的长椅上心想，直到昨天他要回伦敦了他才写信给忒修斯说了自己被退学的事。也许他会暴跳如雷，谁知道呢？纽特把皮克特从肩上拽下来塞进大衣胸前的口袋里：“安静点，还是说你想和嗅嗅一样被锁进箱子里？”

皮克特踹了他一脚。

纽特有那么一点害怕忒修斯。他见识过忒修斯带着级长徽章的样子，板着脸就像是全世界都欠他一万金加隆。好吧，他是真的很害怕忒修斯露出失望的表情。虽然能不能毕业纽特不太在乎，但是忒修斯一定会大失所望。

“嘿，你在想什么？”

忒修斯单膝跪地蹲在他面前，微微仰头看他。纽特又长高了几厘米，这个姿势他们已经没办法平视了。纽特下意识偏过头往后靠了一下：“忒修斯……”

“你担心我要和你聊退学的事吗？”

晨雾淹没了火车站，路过的旅客穿行在雾气中看不真切。纽特仓皇地抬头望了忒修斯一眼，又再度移开了视线：“我知道你对我很失望……但是……”

“这和那些没关系。”

“看着我。”纽特不得不僵硬地转过头来，直直地看进忒修斯那双眼睛里。“你在外面过得开心吗？”

“当然……我是说，我也挺喜欢呆在学校的。”

忒修斯闭了闭眼，缓缓地站起来，拎过纽特的皮箱：“走吧，回家了。”

他一定在生气，纽特咬了一下嘴唇，从余光里悄悄偷瞄忒修斯的脸色。兄长没什么表情，下颚的线条有些过于紧绷了。这时候似乎该说些什么，他开口：“你在生气？”

“我以为我表现的很明显。”

“对不起……”

“你对不起什么？”

“我知道这件事很严重，但是我能不能毕业你为什么要生气呢？这不管你的事。”

“我生气的是过了这么久你一直在瞒着我，还让邓布利多帮你圆谎。他为什么这么喜欢你，连这种事也愿意做。你以为我真的不知道你被退学了？”忒修斯猛地站住了，“我根本无所谓你要不要按部就班地去上学，只要你觉得开心就可以了，菲多。”

纽特很久没有经历过这样家长式的絮絮叨叨了，更何况忒修斯叫他菲多——上一次他这样叫他的时候妈妈还养着一只鹰头狮身有翼兽。他就这么怔怔地看着他的哥哥，忘了回答。

忒修斯抿着嘴，恍然间十几年前那个还穿着红色院袍的青年显露了出来，他眼睛微微眯了一下，拉过纽特的手腕，“我想我们该快点回去了。”

发生的一切都是混沌、杂乱，难以拼凑起来的。疼痛亦或是快感，都已经难以回想。那是天翻地覆般让人难以自控的交/ 欢。模糊间忒修斯吻掉了纽特的泪水，还蹙着眉：“你太好欺负了。”

“…嗯？”

“只要稍微露出一点异样你就什么都会答应，这让我很有负罪感。明明这次是你的错。”忒修斯停顿了一下，咬住了纽特的脖颈，“不要这样对别人，阿尔忒弥斯。”

这是第一次直接触碰到忒修斯的温度，比那幻想中的红色天鹅绒更加炙热，好像沾染上就会燃烧。指尖一开始只是虚虚擦过光洁的后背，又忍不住贴上而揽紧。

“我爱你。”他听见了忒修斯的声音。

纽特分了分神，觉得也许自己该告诉忒修斯他有点神经衰弱，那是战场上昼夜不分的袭击造成的后遗症。圣芒戈的医生告诉他战场上下来的人多少都会有这样的毛病。可忒修斯再度亲吻了他，于是一切都无关紧要起来。

自己从来不是一个乖孩子，纽特心里很清楚这一点。

哪怕被发现了，忒修斯会原谅他的。

然后克制住脾气每晚给他热一杯牛奶，也记得放三块方糖。


End file.
